


Took You Long Enough!

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, body jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for pulchratibi - Molly had some body jewelry, Sherlock is just noticing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took You Long Enough!

**Author's Note:**

> Pulchratibi on tumblr said: “we’re making out and hOLY SHIT IS THAT A TONGUE RING WE’VE BEEN HOOKING UP FOR THE LAST TWO MONTHS AND YOUR TONGUE HAS BEEN IN UNHOLY PLACES HOW AM I JUST NOW NOTICING IT” au

He stared at her, squinted, stared at her again. Walked around her while she furrowed her brow in confusion. “Something wrong, Sherlock?” Molly finally ventured to ask.

“Just checking,” Sherlock said in his poutiest ‘grumpy-puss’ voice.

Molly spun to face him when he reversed himself, crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously. “What, do I have brown sauce on my shirt? Is there something in my hair?”

He shook his head. “No, nothing like that.” He raked her carefully from head to foot. “Take off your clothes,” he said suddenly.

Molly squeaked and jumped back a bit. “Sherlock!” she hissed. “We’re in the morgue!”

“It’s four in the morning, no one will walk in on us,” he said dismissively. “I need to see.”

“To see what?” Molly demanded, thoroughly out of patience. Just because the two of them had been shagging for the past two months (ever since his triumphant defeat of the returned-from-the-dead Moriarty and full pardon for the completely justifiable murder of the vile blackmailer Magnussen), didn’t mean he could treat her like some sort of, of – sex toy!

“What else I missed,” he said grumpily.

Instead of explaining anything, that just confused Molly further. “What do you mean? Are you having internal conversations and forgetting to say your part aloud again? Because I can’t help thinking you’ve skipped a few sentences somewhere.”

“Kiss me again,” he ordered walking up to her and holding both arms in his long-fingered hands. “Please,” he added in afterthought as she glowered at him. 

“Kissing yes, anything else, NO,” Molly reminded him as she lifted herself up onto her tiptoes. “No moaning in the morgue, mister!” she added with a grin as she pressed her lips to his. He might not think alliteration was funny, but she did!

She squeaked a bit as she felt his tongue sliding between her lips, and allowed the kiss to deepen, but only for a moment before breaking it off. “I mean it, Sherlock,” she said, although rather breathlessly – he really was very, very good at the kissing thing. And the sex thing. And really, no one was going to walk in on them, he was right about that… “No sex in the morgue,” she repeated somewhat desperately, knowing full well it was no longer HIM she was trying to convince.

“Hmm,” Sherlock said, standing quite still and wearing what John called his ‘buffering face’. Molly waited for him to process whatever information it was that had him so discombobulated, and was rewarded for her patience when he blinked and focused on her a scant thirty seconds later. “You take it out during sex. Don’t do that anymore.”

“What? Oh!” Comprehension dawned, the penny dropped, and Molly grinned - and stuck out her tongue with its round gold stud, which she’d forgotten to take out in her rush to get to work at midnight. “Like it? I got it when you and John were in Scotland for two weeks. Can’t believe it took you this long to deduce it!”

“You’ve had your tongue in some unholy places since I got back, Molly Hooper; why didn’t you just tell me about it?” Sherlock sounded aggravated – and intrigued. The gleam in his eyes certainly spoke volumes as to exactly how interested he was in her new accessory – and put to the test yet again her resolve about no sex in the morgue!

“I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure out,” she admitted as she backed warily away from him. He was shrugging out of his suit coat and going for the buttons on his shirt as she inched toward the doors. “A full week, you’re slipping!” she teased, then turned and bolted, laughing as her boyfriend grabbed her round the waist and swung her to face him, pressing her up against the door and snogging her quite, quite thoroughly. It was very different kissing him with the stud in her tongue, she had to admit. “I wonder how other things will feel,” she murmured as the kiss ended.

“Well,” Sherlock said as he tugged her in the direction of the nearest storage cupboard, “I think we both look forward to finding out!”

And that’s how Molly’s ‘No Sex In The Morgue’ rule was finally broken.


End file.
